1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hubs for spoked wheels and, more particularly, to a spoked wheel hub having a flange portion configured to retain and align spokes.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 88 14 753 U1 discloses a hub for a spoked wheel with flange-type hub heads. On its exterior side, the hub head is equipped with a spoke holder having open radial guides disposed circumferentially around the hub and directed radially toward a rim to be attached to the hub. Each of the openings of the radial guides is shaped as a keyhole wherein a wider part of the keyhole forms an end area directed toward the hub axis of the exterior opening of each guide.
Spoke holders of this type provided at the hub heads are tailored for the production of a spoked wheel with radial spokes. The keyhole-type openings are suitable for attaching the spoke heads of the spokes; however, they are not designed for orienting the spokes or for temporarily clamping them so as to facilitate the spoking process, i.e. bringing the spoke ends opposite the spoke heads into the vicinity of the corresponding attachment nipple located at the rim.